


人偶

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	人偶

阿诺德又一次点开收藏的视频，那是kris为一个品牌创作的歌曲，mv里他就躺在地板上，红色的光束扫过他精致的面孔，阿诺德想象着衣服里面那柔软纤细的腰肢，对着屏幕撸动起自己发硬的下身。

高大英俊的外表，显赫的家世，巨大的商业成就，在阿诺德二十多年的人生中，好像什么很多人羡慕嫉妒的东西，他都可以轻易得到，直到一次偶然，他在屏幕里看到那个万众瞩目的大明星。

在外人看来阿诺德是个典型的法国绅士，温柔又迷人，可他对kris独占的执念却像暗中冲破枷锁的丝线一般，牢牢的缠住了他，让他越发的阴郁和焦躁。

这天，秘书向往常一样汇报了行程后，递给阿诺德一张请帖，是一个他公司旗下腕表品牌的时尚派对，他扫了眼，本想推脱掉的手猛地抓紧了邀请函。

“我会出席的，安排一下吧。”

秘书微楞后点头道：“好的老板。”

机会来了。

看了看在吧台边和几个时尚大咖谈笑的kris，阿诺德攥紧了西裤口袋中的盒子，拿起一杯酒走了过去。

“嗨kris赏光聊两句吗？”

“当然。”kris和另外几人打过招呼后去了一边的卡座。

“听说你很喜欢首饰，我想给你看看这个。”阿诺德边说边拿出一个精致的小盒子。

“哇好漂亮啊！”kris的目光瞬间完全被吸引住，美眸里难掩惊艳的光芒。

“如果你喜欢的话，我可以把它送给你。”阿诺德温柔的笑道。

“啊不了吧，这太贵重了，非常感谢阿诺德先生的好意。”kris又不舍的看了几眼项链，把盒子向阿诺德的方向推了推。

“好吧，不过我可以给你试戴一下怎么样？”

“可以吗？这个银色的龙我真的很喜欢呢！”

阿诺德笑着点了点头，起身绕到kris的身后为他戴上了项链，卡扣扣死的声音令阿诺德激动的手忍不住微微颤了颤。

“谢谢！我想要拍两张照片，不会外传哒。”kris身体前倾想去够桌几上的手机，突然一阵强烈的眩晕感袭来。

kris甩了甩头，“怎么突然感觉好困，快睁不开眼睛了……”

阿诺德扶着昏睡过去的kris去了卫生间。

戴上口罩帽子悄悄的避开摄像头，从后门把怀里人送到车上后，阿诺德紧了紧衣领，返回会场。

kris失踪了

工作室团队对外发布因身体原因需休养一段时间，网上炸开了锅纷纷猜测着内情。

团队秘密派出了很多人紧急寻找着kris的下落，助理握着遗落在卡座旁的手机焦急万分。

而此时毫不知情的kris正躺在阿诺德的床上，全身一丝不挂唯有那条龙头项链闪烁着银色的光芒。

阿诺德痴迷的触摸着kris的身体，拿起躺在他胸口的银龙，念了一段古法语，在kris耳边轻声蛊惑道：“从此刻起，你是属于我的了，只听我阿诺德一个人的指令。”

阿诺德顿了顿，“睁开你的眼睛。”

kris纤长浓密的睫毛颤动着，睁开双眼，漂亮的瞳孔毫无焦距，透着一股迷茫脆弱以及让人深陷的纯情。

阿诺德欺身压上kris，“看着我，双手抱着我的脖颈，大腿向两侧分开。”

kris听话照做后，阿诺德看着他满眼都是自己的模样，亲了亲他的唇角，“真乖，宝贝放松些，我会很温柔的。”

阿诺德将沾满润滑剂的手指伸到kris的后穴里，另一只手从腰际缓缓地抚上那肖想已久的臀瓣。

“看，你的小穴把我的手指咬的好紧。”得不到回应的阿诺德笑了笑，摸着kris粉嫩漂亮的玉茎有技巧的撸动起来。

虽然项链可使kris自主意识和行动受控，但并不能阻碍人体正常的生理反应和需求，kris的下身在情欲中也逐渐挺立了起来。

阿诺德扯下床头柜上红酒瓶的一根丝带，交给kris：“现在宝贝请把这根丝带系在你的玉茎上。”看着白皙修长的手指摩挲着那涨红的性器，阿诺德眼神又暗了暗，“再下面一点，对就是这里，打个蝴蝶结吧。”

kris额头上渗出些细密的汗珠，红唇微张，有些隆起的胸脯随着剧烈的喘息上下起伏着。

阿诺德吻上那些微开合着的唇瓣，缠绕着kris甜软的舌尖，用力的吸吮着，一缕来不及吞咽的银丝顺着kris的唇角流了下来。

阿诺德抚上kris胸前的红缨，拢捻揉搓，直到两边都充血挺立起来，才放开了可怜兮兮不住颤动着的肿胀乳头，抱坐起kris让他后背上的蝴蝶骨紧贴着自己的胸膛，阿诺德缓缓送入了下身。

硕大的龟头顶进了已经湿软的蜜穴，kris难耐的轻轻哼了一声，阿诺德顺势一下全根没入。

本性使然，kris害羞的咬住了下唇，阿诺德咬着他的耳垂：“宝贝不要咬嘴唇，叫出声来，我想听，大点声音叫。”

“唔…啊…好大啊…太深了唔……”kris不自觉的摆动了几下腰肢，阿诺德的阴茎一瞬又变得粗大了几分。

他掐住kris的腰，快速的抽动起下身。

kris的玉茎也随之挺立的越来越高，蝴蝶结的丝带跟着二人的动作微微抖动着。

动情的脸颊上潮红一片，kris泛红的眼尾因下身的束缚溢出了滚烫的泪珠，呼吸也越来越急促。

然后阿诺德就像拆开礼物一样缓缓解下了丝带，同时滚烫的精液射进了kris的后穴。

阿诺德把沾着白蚀的丝带放到一旁，又从抽屉里拿出一串脚链，上面还挂着两个精巧的小铃铛。

“来宝贝，把这个戴到你的脚腕上。”

kris在阿诺德的怀里微微喘息着，待缓过来刚刚射精后的恍惚，拿起那串脚链，系在了自己细白的脚踝上。

阿诺德抬起kris的双脚，屈起一些弧度，小腿匀称的没有一丝赘肉，这样屈起绷紧时，更凸显了其优美的骨线，一双白皙玉足踩在黑色的床单上，每一个脚趾都呈现着淡淡的粉白色。

虔诚的亲了亲kris的脚背，阿诺德把他放平在床上，高高抬起戴着脚链的左腿，粗大的性器再次挺进kris的身体里。

“啊…”kris似是被身体里物什的尺寸惊到，些微的瑟缩了一下。

阿诺德安抚的亲吻着kris的眼睛，随着逐渐加快的动作，银铃作响，伴着与铃声合拍的甜腻喘息呻吟声，“唔…叮铃…嗯…叮铃…啊…叮铃叮铃……”铃声响的越来越快，最后几乎连成一片。

事后阿诺德温柔的抱起浑身粉红瘫软的kris在浴室中给他做了清洗，然后放回到收拾干净的床上，“宝贝可以睡觉了，晚安。”

kris在吻中乖巧的闭上了眼睛。

阿诺德每天都会根据kris的喜好拿来很多套衣服，亲自一件件的给他穿上，还会变着花样做他喜爱的吃食，再一口口喂到kris的嘴里。

因为不能出门，阿诺德工作回家后就竭尽所能想着各种各样的休闲娱乐活动和kris一起做，宛如一对甜蜜的情侣。

周末这天，给kris头发扎了个小揪，再戴上配套的耳钉和戒指后，阿诺德牵着他的手走进家里巨大的衣帽间。

“宝贝，这是我第一次见到你时你穿的衣服。”阿诺德说着拿起一件丝绸白衬衣套在kris光裸的上身，他一边慢条斯理的系着扣子一边笑着说：“你知道吗，当时我就觉得那条银龙项链就是为你量身定做的，只有你配拥有它。”

蕾丝花边领的白衬衣衬得kris的肌肤更加的细腻光滑，银色的龙尾顺着深v的衣领滑到胸膛的凹陷处，随着他清浅的呼吸微微晃动着，两个每夜都会被爱抚很久的乳头也依旧胀大挺立着，若隐若现的透过丝质面料显了出来。

阿诺德吮吻了几下kris红肿的唇瓣，又亲了亲锁骨上几缕柔软的黑发，双手抚上他裸露着的臀部，手指熟练的探到他的后穴里，拿出已经湿润的阳具对着他耳语，“宝贝每天这样听话含着阳具等着我回家干你的样子，真是乖美到让人心醉而死，我好爱你啊kris。” 

说罢阿诺德打横抱起kris，让他俯身趴在一旁的沙发上，拍打了几下他的屁股，掰开臀瓣挺身进入还张合着的红嫩蜜穴。

“啊…”kris轻吟出声，阿诺德满足的一下下开拓着身下这具美丽的身体，和梦中进行过无数次的动作完美的重合在一起，他发出了几声舒爽的喟叹。

而此时他却没有注意到kris胸前压着的银龙项链，闪烁的光芒逐渐黯淡了下去。


End file.
